reloj de arena
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Dicen que nuestro tiempo en esta vida esta contado, cada grano de arena en nuestro reloj es un minuto que debemos aprovechar y, cuando esta se acaba, es hora de partir. Drabble.


RELOJ DE ARENA.

-¡Alibaba, Alibaba!

Escuchaba varias voces, cada una de ellas impregnadas de desesperación.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones y todo le pareció demasiado luminoso, esplendido y pacífico, como si una manta calientita se hubiera enrollado en su cuerpo en un día de frio, aún sentía su cuerpo, que, por alguna razón, ya no dolía y lo comprobó al mirar su mano para después abrirla y cerrarla repetidas veces. No entendía que sucedía, todas sus heridas habían desaparecido, hasta aquellas que sus palmas resguardaron por años.

Miro hacia arriba, el cielo era de un brillante azul y las nubes paseaban perezosas por el cielo, definitivamente no comprendía nada, hasta que...dirigió su mirar hacia sus pies y se dio cuenta que flotaba en el aire, como suspendido por una fuerza, pero lo que más lo inspecciono era verse a sí mismo. Sí, ahí abajo estaba el, con sus cabellos rubios llenos de sangre al igual que la blanca piel ahora adornada por varios moratones, sus ropas maltrechas y su mano aun sosteniendo su pequeña espada. Además, claramente podía ver un enorme agujero en su pecho, donde antes se encontraba un pulsante corazón, ahora estaba vacío.

-¿Que...pasa, acaso, yo...?-se detuvo a media frase al ver a sus compañeros, amigos y familia, todos eso al mismo tiempo, llorando.

-Alibaba-kun, ne, vamos, ¿es broma verdad? Abre los ojos, Alibaba-kun-pedía amablemente y con sus azules ojos llorosos el pequeño magi.

-Alibaba-san, no se rinda-la hermosa guerrera de cabellos rosas acunaba el mortal cuerpo sin vida-El Alibaba-san que yo conozco no se dejaría vencer por algo como esto.

Y Alibaba, a varios metros sobre el suelo solo podía ver como Simbad, Jafar y Masrur estaban quietos, como perdidos viendo al que antes era su cuerpo, porque ahora lo entendía, él ya estaba muerto. Y poco a poco lo sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás regresaba como raudal a su memoria. El, blandiendo a Amón, ya en lo que era la batalla final de esa época, aquella que marcaría si la luz o la oscuridad ganaba, se enfrentó al poderoso líder junto con Aladdin, pero por alguna razón aquel ser quería el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue príncipe de Balbad, y lo poseyó.

Al sentir como su mente y control se perdía tomo una decisión, una en la que ellos ganaran y los demás vivieran, una en la que solo hubiera un sacrificio, a pesar de que estaba en contra de estos. Tomo a Amón y reuniendo todo el poder que le quedaba, atravesó su propio pecho, terminando con su vida y de paso con el otro que comenzaba a tomar su cuerpo. Él había tomado esa decisión, y se sentía feliz por ello.

-¡Alibaba!-aquella voz lo sorprendió e inmediatamente volteo.

-¡Cassim!-dijo corriendo, o más bien flotando, hacia su amigo-Me alegra verte.

-Baka, ¿Qué haces aquí? Rápido, baja, regresa a tu cuerpo-se le oía desesperado-Vamos, ya.

-Ya, es imposible Cassim-abajo vio como Hakuryuu intentaba cúralo con el poder de su djin sin éxito alguno-Mi hora, llego y no tengo ningún pesar.

La figura morena y a la vez brillosa del pelinegro con largas rastas apretaba los puños de formo impotente y las lágrimas se juntaban en los ojos ámbar.

-Tú debes vivir, por el bien de todos, por la felicidad de todos, así que...regresa allá abajo-el moreno se sentía contrariado, quería estar junto a su hermano y hermana, por que Alibaba era para él eso y Mariam los esperaba en alguna parte. Pero sabía que decirle que fuera con él era egoísta-Aun debes cuidar y unificar a un país-Su rubio amigo debía volver, aunque quisiera que se quedara con él y volvieran a ser familia-Regresa.

-La arena de mi reloj término de caer-sonrió con nostalgia de aquello que apenas acababa de perder-Confió en ellos, sé que Simbad podrá hacer mi trabajo, lo ayudaran los demás, dándole fuerzas-Solo que... Me gustaría despedirme.

Cassim suspiro, abajo, pese a los esfuerzos nada podían hacer. Alibaba bajo y como pudo junto energía suficiente para hacerse un poco visible y tangible, todos al verlo sonrieron, pero dentro sus corazones sintieron un inmenso dolor, ahora sabían no había marcha atrás, su querido amigo no volvería. Alibaba fue donde el pelilila.

-Simbad, gracias por prestarme tu ayuda aun cuando no era tu deber, cuida por favor a todos.

-No te preocupes, lo hare-dijo apesadumbrado.

-Jafar, Masrur-uso una especie de tono de regaño-relájense más y comiencen a disfrutar de la vida-puso su mano en el. Hombro de cada uno-Sigan los consejos que le dan a Simbad y formen una familia.

-Gracias Alibaba, lo tomare en cuenta-el albino sonreía.

-Tal vez-fue lo único que el ex gladiador pronuncio, pocas palabras pero que decían mucho.

Luego camino hacia el pelinegro de ojos azules claros.

-Hakuryuu, cuida a Aladdin y a Morgiana, confió en ti.

-Ahhh-lloraba a borbotones-No te vayas Alibaba.

-Aladdin-abrazo a su pequeño amigo que trataba de no llorar-Has madurado y crecido mucho en este tiempo, eres mi preciado amigo, gracias por todo, me diste las mejores aventuras de mi vida, creíste en mí y me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo. Te quiero amigo.

-Yo también Alibaba-kun, he sido muy feliz a tu lado, aprendí mucho de ti. También te quiero-lo abrazo más fuerte-Y aunque no estés aquí conmigo siempre me darás valor para aquello que necesite.

Soltó a la pequeña figura de cabellos azules para dirigirse a la joven que aún tenía en brazos a su maltrecho cuerpo. Morgiana temblaba, y ocultaba sus ojos tras su rosado flequillo. El joven de ojos marrón se incoó al lado de ella y le pasó su espectral dedo queriendo limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ya no pudo, la energía se le acababa.

-Eres muy fuerte Morgiana, no solo en cuerpo, si no también en alma, se superaras todo obstáculo-ella se negaba a mirarlo, solo atinaba a temblar más y más-Lo único que lamento es no haber salido a comer contigo como te lo prometí-alzo su rostro al cielo y aquellos amigos y sus padres aparecieron, dándole la bienvenida-Me voy, gracias a todos... Aunque no me vean, yo los protegeré.

Floto en el aire con dirección a sus seres amados, cuando una mano delicada traspaso la suya, como en un intento por detenerlo. Morgiana lo perseguía a pesar de saber que ya era imposible alcanzarlo.

-Alibaba-san, yo...-dijo desesperada.

Pero el rubio de ojos marrones la detuvo, el ya no podía hablar, su voz ya no era escuchada para los vivos, pero movió los labios, diciendo unas palabras que la dejaron inmóvil, además de la sonrisa que le dirigió. Entonces, el ex príncipe de Balbad, el conquistador del laberinto, el mejor amigo, desapareció en los cielos, convirtiéndose en un ave brillante más.

Todos le lloraron, todos lo veneraron como el héroe era.

Y sentada en el pasto de su tierra natal, tiempo después Morgiana veía el amplio cielo azul, las palabras grabadas en su mente y corazón.

"Te quiero, nos volveremos a ver, solo espera"

A su lado Aladdin sonreía, de la manera más hermosa que había mostrado desde el entierro de su mejor amigo, solo sonreía. Simbad, Jafar, Hakuryuu y Masuru, que también se encontraban ahí lo veían con curiosidad.

-Alibaba-kun dijo la verdad-hablo alegremente Aladdin- nos va a cuidar, siempre, mira-una pequeña ave dorada revoloteaba de un lado para otro sobre su cabezas.

Definitivamente, todos volverían a encontrarse, en el más allá, cuando la arena del reloj dejara de caer para cada uno de ellos, volverían a ser familia.

Por lo mientras, Alibaba disfrutaría su tiempo con sus padres, Cassim y Mariam, esperando pacientemente y observando de lejos. Protegiéndolos de todo mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos, les pido por favor no me linchen, solo he visto la primera temporada de Magi, por ello no sabia si publicar esto o no ya que tal vez haya contradicciones o algo. Sayonara. **


End file.
